


Особенно сладкий шоколад

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Особенно сладкий шоколад

По вечерам Ремус частенько любит сидеть у камина с задумчивым видом и книгой на коленях, предаваясь сотням разных мыслей, и за долгие годы дружбы и влюбленности, полетевшие словно один яркий миг, Сириус научился отличать какие эмоции испытывает его, без меры терпеливый и правильный, волчонок, и когда стоит вмешаться в поток его мыслей.

Ремус немного хмурит светлые брови, ведет бесцельно пальцами по желтому пергаменту книжной страницы и прищуривается, так, словно пламя на которое он давно смотрит, бросило ему в глаза сноп оранжевых обжигающих искр. Сириус ловит эти почти незначительные перемены, задумчиво вертит в руках плоскую коричневую коробочку, толщиной в два кната и длиной немного меньше той книги, что сейчас лежит на коленях оборотня, с золотистым тиснением двух изогнутых букв на шее дракона, и решает, что достанет другой подарок милому старосте на День Всех Влюбленных, что уже почти через две недели.

— Не хочешь шоколада, Ремми? — Он проходит по гостиной мягкой собачьей поступью от лестницы до дивана, и, опираясь на спинку, выдыхает вопрос шёпотом, почти тем же заговорщическим тоном, каким обычно разводит друга на шалости. Ремус вздрагивает, смаргивает пелену мыслей и немного откидывает голову назад, касаясь затылком его груди.

— Хочу, но не шоколада, — мягкая, теплая улыбка трогает пересечённые тонким шрамом губы, и Блэк пропускает вздох, беззвучно усмехаясь в верном предчувствии продолжения, — хочу тебя.

Ремус еще немного запрокидывает голову, продолжая светло улыбаться, и Бродяга любуется игрой света на русых волосах, в которые хочется запускать пальцы и перебирать, лёжа под деревом возле школьного пруда. Он щурит серые глаза, запоминает каждый момент и коротко прищёлкивает языком, принимая решение, не сомневаясь в том, как хочет его сейчас Люпин.

— Через полчаса у Выручай-Комнаты, — произносит он, целуя оборотня в висок и ловит взгляд случайно заставшей их за этой лаской пятикурсницы, по озорному подмигивая ей, прежде чем покинуть гостиную.

До отбоя еще час, старшекурсники ещё снуют по коридорам, а старосты идут искать тех с младших курсов, кто до сих пор не добрёл до башен факультетов. Он притормаживает на одной лестнице и успевает в последний момент перепрыгнуть на другую, прежде чем оказывается на восьмом этаже, проходя по пустому коридору к нужной ему сейчас комнате. Он надеется, что сейчас там никого нет, а если и есть, то этот кто-то уберется до того, как появится Ремус, но на счастье комната открывается с первого раза, и, пройдя в неё, Сириус довольно фыркает — даже без точных образов в его голове, это место знает, что ему нужно.

У них с Ремусом было целое лето, когда за каждым шагом и взмахом палочки перестало следить Министерство, и им удалось найти место, в котором их научили, как справляться с теми желаниями, что у них появлялись. Сириус был благодарен милашке Анне, что приняла их в «Волчьей розе» и помогла научиться ощущать друг друга еще ближе, хотя в начале им казалось, что это просто невозможно.

Сейчас же Сириус кладет набор шоколадных плиточек с разной начинкой, которые достал, чтобы порадовать одного верного поклонника этого лакомства, на круглый столик у единственного кресла, согреваемого жаром камина и приносит из шкафа у стены большую подушку для сидения на полу, моток крепкой, специально зачарованной, чтобы не оставлять долгосрочных следов, верёвки, отправляя и одно, и другое на пол и отходит к столику у стены, решая оставить его пока в тени, только взмахом палочки разжигая огонь под небольшим котелком. Выручай-Комната не может создать еду или зелья, но если оставить в ней сумку с зачарованным пространством, в котором будет и то, и другое, она сохранит.

Сириус достает из небольшого на вид холщового мешочка пару небольших плиток шоколада, зачарованных на сохранение, бутыль с молоком — с ним шоколад выходит мягче на вкус — и оставляет это всё на столике, отправляя мешочек на нижнюю полку столика. Шоколадная плитка крошится под пальцами на кубики, и парень слизывает следы шоколада с пальцев, вспоминая, с каким удовольствием это обычно делает Ремус, довольный и расслабленный, лежащий в его объятиях, и послушно забирающий мягкими губами из пальцев сладкие дольки. Порой Блэку кажется, что этих моментов после секса оборотень ожидает больше, чем любой близости. Почти смешно, но был момент, когда он ревновал своего парня к плиткам его любимого лакомства.

Шоколад топится на толстом дне котелка, и Блэк помешивает его тонким черпачком, добавляя молоко и пробуя, доводя то той точки вкуса, которая была любимой у Ремуса. Джеймс не раз проходился по тому, насколько хорошо они знают вкусы друг друга и напоминают давно женатую парочку, за что Бродяга был бы искренне рад надавать другу по голове, но только насмешливо припоминал, что тот помнит каждый аромат духов Эванс.

В том, чтобы знать, что нравится твоей паре Сириус не видел ничего предосудительного, но нередко по привычке делал вид, что угадал с подарком для Лунатика по чистой случайности, вызывая у того особенные — светлые, немного насмешливые — улыбки, говорящие «Конечно, я верю в то, что это просто случайно. Спасибо, что помнишь моменты, которые нравятся мне, Сириус.» и счастливый взгляд, когда тот распаковывал тот или другой подарок. Бельгийский шоколад, теплый свитер со смешным хомяком, набивающим щеки, на нагрудном кармане, редкий набор ингредиентов для сложного зелья или книга, о которой староста упоминал месяц назад. Ремус ценил каждый его подарок и оставался верен собственной деликатности, не спрашивая, где тот сумел достать почти запрещенную к продаже кровь лесных эльфов, и во сколько это тому обошлось. Момент, когда Лунатик противился трате средств на него давно иссяк, примерно в тот же момент, когда между ними появилось правило, гласящее, что что бы они ни делали, это не должно подвергать никого опасности и не должно нарушать закон. Единственное правило, которого придерживались оба совершенно всегда.

Дождавшись, когда шоколад достигнет нужной точки вкуса, Сириус убавляет огонь, распределив его под котелком на несколько маленьких источников, что будут поддерживать температуру, не давая сладости остыть и превратиться в кашу, после чего смотрит на часы. У него еще есть минут пять до прихода Ремуса, учитывая, что наверняка декан задержала его по какому-нибудь «важному» делу. Он занимает это время тем, что снимает пуловер и закатывает рукава на рубашке, снимает ремень — после это всё будет отвлекать, а ему хочется получить всё удовольствие от вечера, какое возможно — и выходит в коридор, не залитый светом факелов и от того кажущийся ещё более холодным, чем есть на деле.

Ремус появляется спустя пару минут, спешно, но без лишнего шума выходит из-за угла и виновато улыбается ему, сминая сухие губы и одергивая край растянутой кофты, к которым питает вечерами странную слабость. Бродяга весело усмехается и ловит его за талию, как только оборотень подходит достаточно близко, целуя любимые губы, прижимая его к холодной (ещё бы в конце зимы она была иной) стене, не сильно кусая и сжимая пальцы одной руки на чужом бедре.

— Не здесь же, Сириус, — смеется, разрывая поцелуй, когда нужно вдохнуть, Лунатик, и Блэк кусает его повыше белого воротничка, зная, что к утру все водолазки Ремуса пропадут, а ни одна рубашка не скроет этой метки, что будет доставлять ему дополнительное удовольствие, как и обиженное сопение смущенного Люпина.

— А если я хочу прямо здесь? — Он заглядывает в глаза старосты, встречаясь с весёлым, полным умиротворения и желания — в Ремусе всегда сходится на первый взгляд не сочетаемое — взглядом, только за тем, чтобы найти там ещё и доверие с легким предупреждением.

— Тогда тебе придется после отпустить меня в ванную старост, чтобы я согрелся, — усмехается Лунатик и целует его сам, более мягко, но упрямо перехватывая инициативу, заставляя побороться за лидерство, хоть они и знают, кто ведет этим вечером. Любым таким вечером.

— Ещё чего, — хмыкает после поцелуя Блэк и отходит от стены, не выпуская парня из объятий, как тот не размыкает рук на его шее. Они так трижды и проходят мимо стены — Ремус вперёд спиной, доверяясь рукам друга, а тот крепко держа его и стараясь не задумываться ни о чем кроме комнаты, хотя это довольно сложно, когда совсем рядом тело, которое хочется повалить прямо здесь и взять почти жестоко, оставляя метки, что не сойдут, как шрамы оставшиеся от полнолуний, но в то же время так, чтобы не осталось ни капли сомнения, что Ремус для него больше чем многоликое «всё», которое можно сказать о мире вокруг. Комната открывает двери, и они проходят внутрь, лишь после чего Лунатик убирает руки и поворачивается в его руках, с интересом осматриваясь.

— Что ты придумал на этот раз? — интересуется он весело, с тяжёлой каплей предвкушения в голосе, так что Блэк довольно усмехается, кусая его за загривок, и избавляется от кофты, кидая её на пол, не давая Ремусу отвлечься на это, указывая ему на подушку у кресла и верёвку.

— Поиграем в «Угадай, что это за вкус», — довольно урчит он на ухо Лунатику, продолжая раздевать его, пока тот помогает ему в этом и сам послушно опускается на пятки, складывая руки за спиной, одна к другой, — повторишь слово?

— Луна, — отзывается Ремус, отнимая руки от спины, когда Сириус забирает верёвку с кресла и проходит ему за спину, замечая на круглом столике у кресла знакомую пачку, которую видел в прошлый поход в Хогсмиде за витриной «Сладкого королевства», улыбаясь. Набор шоколада, который разбирают раньше, чем его успевают выставить на витрины, и урвать хоть пачку которого уже большая удача — Сириус снова постарался, чтобы порадовать его. Руки оказываются крепко, уже умело, связаны, и по открытой шее скользят пальцы, заставляя ощутить, как мурашки спускаются ниже по хребту, а в животе сворачивается предвкушение.

Ремус слышит, как друг отходит и возвращается, а затем слух и осязание становятся ему заменой зрения, потому что Сириус завязывает на глазах плотную повязку, и каждое ощущение и звук становятся острее. Он ощущает движение рядом, слышит шуршание колес по каменному полу, в камине потрескивает пламя, Бродяга проходит по правую руку и опускается на кресло, шелестит обёртка шоколада.

Сириус с интересом наблюдает за обнажённым и настороженным Ремусом. Тот не нервничает, сидит на пятках практически полностью расслабленным, но внимательно ловит каждый звук, складывая картинку реальности из получаемых обрывков информации. Блэк улыбается шире и достает первый кубик из плитки, снимая с него золотистую фольгу. Кусочек подтаял от жара камина и сделался таким мягким, что хоть он и держит его почти не касаясь, пальцы немного вязнут.

— У тебя две попытки, Ремус, — произносит он ровно, получая удовольствие от того как Лунатик разом собирается, выпрямляет спину и поднимает голову — так знакомо и правильно — они никогда не играли в пристыженно опущенные взгляды, куда больше их занимало не разрывать зрительный контакт, и видеть с одной стороны искреннее послушание, с другой не менее искренне покровительство и защиту.

— Открой рот, — он вкладывает маленькую плиточку между разомкнувшихся суховатых губ и мажет пальцами по языку, давая поймать себя в горячий, влажный плен рта, мягко и тщательно вылизывающего всё до последней капельки шоколада, до тех пор, пока ласка не становится слишком откровенной, после чего сразу же отнимает у Ремуса игрушку, громко усмехаясь, — ну, и какая начинка? — Он понятия не имеет с каким вкусом была шоколадка, поэтому опускает взгляд на оставшуюся в другой руке обертку, читая одно короткое слово, выведенное витиеватым почерком.

— Фундук, — Лунатик выдыхает это негромко и довольно, облизывает высохшие губы так, словно там должна была остаться хоть крошка сладости, и Сириусу кажется, что сникает, не получив ничего.

Бродяга отгоняет от себя наваждение и берёт следующий квадратик, прежде чем распечатать, читая подпись, после чего берёт в руки дольку и подносит её близко к губам парня, но не касается.

— Возьми сам, — приказывает просто, но твердо, и Люпин легко вздрагивает, ведет как от прохладного ветерка плечами и подается вперед, открывая рот, и издавая довольный мычащий звук, когда ловит ртом и сладость, и пальцы партнера. В этот раз Сириус не дает ему долго наслаждаться и скоро отнимает руку, улавливая разочарование любимого мага, лелеющее его собственное самолюбие — даже сейчас он значительно вкуснее для Люпина.

— Черника, — Ремус даёт ответ почти сразу же, отвлекая Сириуса от мыслей на себя и Блэк замирает, любуясь обнаженным парнем, в нетерпении вновь облизывающим губы, задерживаясь взглядом на наливающейся метке на шее, свежем шраме на плече, кривом старом, пересекающем живот и множестве мелких, образовывавших давно выученную им карту, историю которой он может повторить какого бы места ни пришлось коснуться. В свете камина, ласкающего его обнажённое тело горячим, огненным дыханием и изменчивыми всполохами света, играючи переплетающимися на светлой коже с тенями, Ремус выглядит как-то по особенному открытым и желающим ласки и внимания, так что у Сириуса перехватывает на момент дыхание от этого вида и он снова скользит взглядом от щеки, которой коснулась «болезнь» Ремуса тонким, но глубоким шрамом, до свидетельства его возбуждения, лежащего на мягкой подушке, меж приглашающе разведенных ног.

— Молодец, — несмотря на вязковатый поток мыслей, заполняющий голову Сириуса, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на такого Люпина, в жизни проходят только секунды и он, держа себя в руках, отвечает всё тем же полным самообладания и веселой, не обидной насмешки, голосом, вызывая тем самым улыбку в уголках не успевших вновь высохнуть от слюны губ, — если так пойдет дальше, мне придется смухлевать и придумать повод, чтобы наказать тебя, — от ставшей шире улыбки Ремуса греет в груди, и Блэк сгребает в руку несколько кубиков лежащих на столе, рассматривая подписи на фольге, прежде чем выбрать ту, что кажется ему более сложной. Шоколад снова растекается по пальцам и он довольствуется несколько секунд лаской умелого, черт побери, кто бы поверил в это глядя на правильного старосту, языка, выжидающе смотря на немного хмурящегося парня.

Ремус перекатывает растекшийся шоколад по языку, вдумывается в обволакивающий рот вкус, но не может поймать крутящееся перед самым носом верное определение. Привкус до того знакомый, что ему начинает казаться, словно с ним что-то связано, но шоколад отвлекает от самого главного мягкой сладостью, затмевающей что-то важное.

— Грушевые цукаты, — не до конца уверенно выдыхает он, поджимая пальцы на ногах, когда слышит знакомое прищелкивание языком.

— Надеюсь, ты не специально использовал неверный ответ, Лунатик, — Сириус немного щурится, изучает внимательно немного растерянного парня перед собой и уверенным жестом ласкает его щеку поглаживанием, — попробуй ещё раз.

Ремус хмурится сильнее, сглатывает и ведёт языком по щеке, собирая остатки ускользающего привкуса, но решение не приходит, даже когда он успокаивается под ласкающей его рукой.

— Я не знаю, — слова даются не тяжело, но оседают в воздухе как застывшие под заклинанием красивые капельки поблёскивающего золотистыми искрами зелья, прежде чем ласкающая рука исчезает, и Сириус поднимается с кресла.

Ремус подбирается, поворачивает голову в ту сторону, где проходит Бродяга, но ловит только мимолетное движение воздуха, прежде чем крепкая рука ложится на шею, оглаживает загривок и перемещается под подбородок, не крепко сжимая, только предупреждая оставаться на месте. Спину обжигает горячими каплями и в первое мгновение ему кажется, что это воск, но капли текут слишком долго и он оказывается растерян, не представляя что это, только поджимая губы и жмурясь, через силу сдерживая первые стоны. Сириус капает методично, покрывает ровным рядом наискось левую лопатку и зеркально-симметрично правую, поглаживает указательным пальцем за ухом, и ждет, оставаясь на месте еще с минуту, когда капли уже не падают на обнаженную кожу, только растекаясь вниз. Ремусу остается только послушно замереть в его руках, принимая своё наказание за ошибку, растворяясь в этом простом подчинении, где нет надобности принимать сложные решения и искать обходные пути.

Руки Сириуса исчезают почти неожиданно, он успевает только податься вперед, за ускользающими пальцами, когда другая рука вплетается в его волосы и в меру мягко, но непреклонно удерживает его на месте, мажет коротким ласкающим жестом по коже головы, прежде чем так же исчезнуть, давая ему несколько необходимых на возвращение в реальность секунд. Движение рядом повторяется, пламя по прежнему трещит в камине, и острый слух ловит шуршание ткани, когда кресло приминается под весом Блэка.

Сириус любуется им, напряженным, собранным, ловящим каждый звук и шорох, зависящим от первого его слова и неосторожного действия, уже достаточно доверившимся, чтобы не было пути обратно. У него не получается еще десяток секунд прогнать образ Лунатика со спины, по которой ровными дорожками стекали капли шоколада, пока сам парень, прогнувшись в пояснице, замер, ожидая новых капель на чувствительную кожу, наверняка гадая, что это может быть. Доступный, послушный, милый, Сириусу нужно только притянуть его к себе за волосы и уткнуть носом в пах, чтобы дальше тот сделал всё сам, но Блэк отгоняет от себя соблазнительное наваждение, и берет в руки новый кусочек со столика. Фольга разрывается под пальцами и он снова пачкает их, укладывая сладкую дольку в приоткрытый ротик, довольно улыбаясь, когда Ремус только коротко лижет его пальцы, после наказания не решаясь на большую ласку, и замирает, обдумывая ответ.

— Земляника, — он говорит это облегченно, улыбается уголками губ и вскидывает голову, словно желает поймать взгляд серых глаз и убедиться в том, что прав, напряжённо замирая в волнении, когда Блэк не отзывается сразу.

— Ты прав, земляника, — зная разрешенный лимит молчания отзывается Сириус, и Ремус теряется, когда снова ощущает длительное движение с его стороны, сжимает пальцы в кулак, и вздрагивает, ловя чужое дыхание на собственных губах, — верный ответ заслуживает награды, — в голосе Сириуса игривая задорность и Люпину разом делается легко, он даже не задумывается о какой награде идет речь, пока чужие губы ни касаются его собственных, лаская поцелуем требовательно, жёстко, без права противиться, так одуряюще правильно, что он может только подчинится и получить от этого удовольствие.

— Какой ты сладкий, — усмехается ему в губы Блэк, когда отстраняется и пресекает попытку продолжить поцелуй, большим пальцем поглаживая щеку рядом с шрамом, и Ремус знает, что стоит промолчать, не нарушая любимый Бродягой момент созерцания, но с легкой насмешкой над очевидностью отвечает.

— Конечно сладкий, я ведь только что ел шоколад, — он улыбается, слыша возмущенный фырк и уже понятливо не тянется за пропавшими руками, когда Блэк возвращается на свое место. Шелестит новая обертка, и он приоткрывает рот, но тут же распахивает его в шумном охе, когда Сириус скользит мягкой долькой по груди, оставляя след и щипая его за сосок, по которому только что прошелся сладостью, растирая мягкую массу по коже, словно желая втереть и оставить, и так редко покидающий Люпина аромат навсегда. До языка добирается только маленький кусочек и Ремус едва не проглатывает его не раздумывая, отвлекаясь на пальцы Блэка, которые тот разрешает ему поласкать чуть-чуть дольше, чем нужно, чтобы слизать с них шоколад, в последний момент вспоминая своё задание и заставляя голову работать. Кисловатый, пряный привкус задерживается на языке, и он вдумывается в него, прежде чем облегченно выдохнуть.

— Лимон с имбирем, — он облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы и ожидает как Блэк наградит его за верный ответ, потому что он уверен, что прав и оказывается застигнут врасплох его ровным голосом.

— Ещё одна попытка, волчонок, — Сириус смотрит на оставшуюся в руках обертку, а следом обращает все внимание на растерянного и немного подавшегося назад Ремуса, который совершенно сбит с толку, после чего решает помочь, — ты назвал не все составляющие.

Люпин замирает на месте, растирает остатки вкуса по нёбу, сглатывает вязкую, сладкую слюну, которой почти не осталось и шумно выдыхает, прикусывая губы, стараясь осознать, дойти логикой там, где бессильны факты.

— Успокойся, вдохни глубже, расслабься, — короткие команды Сириуса вытекают одна из другой, и Ремус повинуется сильному голосу, уже без единой смеющейся нотки, не раздумывая, ощущая как становится легче, и мысли перестают лихорадочно метаться в голове. — Скажи мне ответ, когда я досчитаю до одного.

Бродяга считает от десяти, с одинаковым секундным интервалом, а Ремус сглатывает и старается найти ответ. На языке уже не осталось вкуса, но он помнит, что уже чувствовал этот привкус прежде, а значит должен помнить, что в него входит. Он прокручивает в голове сказанный прежде ответ, успевает повторить его несколько раз, прежде чем Сириус заканчивает считать, и когда тот произносит заключительное «один», это действует сродни команды для его сознания, которое вышвыривает отгадку ему на язык, как Пивз кидается в учеников легко рвущимися мешочками с меловым порошком, так что он так же, как те ученики не успевает ничего осознать, прежде чем выпаливает слова.

— Лимон с имбирем и корицей.

— Молодец, — в голосе Сириуса играет довольство, словно он ни секунды не сомневался, что Ремус угадает, а сам он вовсе не волновался за то, что тот потеряется, не отыскав в сознании ответа. Им обоим нужна секундная передышка, прежде чем он тянется за новой плиточкой, последней из тех, что вытряхнута из коробочки, и разворачивая её он вновь обегает взглядом тело оборотня, замечая его возбужденный член и вспоминая про собственный. Резко настигает и неприятное ощущение потирающейся о чувствительную кожу ткани, до этого незамеченное в ворохе разномастных эмоций, а вместе с ним приходит и идея, которой он не видит повода отказывать. Он поднимается с места, тихо визжит молния на брюках, и шуршит сдвигаемая одежда, а кусочек шоколада оплавляется на пальцах, поднесенных к огню камина сильнее, так что не составляет никакого труда размазать его по красной головке твёрдо стоящего члена.

Ремус приоткрывает губы и растерянно выдыхает, когда их касаются не пальцы и не шоколад, а то, чему он почти сразу находит в своем сознании имя, открывая рот шире, чтобы поймать на язык, восторженно и ошарашенно ощутив привкус любимого лакомства на упругой плоти. Люпин старательно и тщательно вылизывает всегда чувствительную к ласкам его языка головку, тянется вперёд и заглатывает глубже, скользя языком по длине, и недовольно мыча, когда Сириус со смехом отстраняется, не давая ему продолжить желанную ласку.

— Ответ, Ремус, — с веселой насмешкой напоминает он, запустив пальцы в русые волосы, которыми заворожено любуется в играющем свете каминного пламени, — ты хоть заметил что-нибудь или был слишком увлечен моим членом?

— Мята, — торопливо, снова потянувшись вперед, хотя крепкая рука и не позволяет сдвинуться, отвечает Лунатик, хмурясь и почти расстроенно кривя губы, — это был шоколад со вкусом мяты. Позволь…

Просьба повисает в воздухе почти осязаемым удовольствием для одного и ожиданием для другого, но не требует повторения, потому что Сириус никогда не может отказаться от умелых ласк любимого рта и противиться Ремусу в ласковых мелочах.

— Можешь приступать, — роняет он и убирает руку от плеча оборотня. Люпин тянется вперед, утыкается носом в живот, и скользит ниже, проводя самым кончиком от лобка по длине, с удовольствием ловя горячую головку еще более горячим ртом, не сдерживая ласкающего слух Бродяги стона, когда заглатывает глубже, умело двигает языком и пропускает в горло, сглатывая, заставляя Сириуса вцепиться пальцами в русые пряди, под не сдержанный рык. — Осторожней, или ты решил проглотить его на поздний ужин?

Люпин стискивает пальцы в кулак, выпуская сладкий от смешанной с остатками шоколада слюны, член, несколькими широкими движениями вылизывая головку, прежде чем сглотнуть, прижимаясь щекой к горячей плоти и снова вобрать её в рот, слушая шумное, прерывистое дыхание наверху, и ощущать крепко стискивающие волосы пальцы, что тянут его назад, когда он уже слишком увлекается игрой, ощущая на языке больше привкуса смазки, чем шоколадного лакомства.

— Хороший мальчик, молодец, — хрипловато выдыхает Сириус и треплет его по щеке, отступая на шаг, — добавим немного горячего?

— Да, пожалуйста, — он облизывает и без того блестящие от слюны губы, ерзает на месте, чувствуя, как член потирается о текстурную ткань подушки, а яйца тяжелеют, когда Сириус встает у него за спиной, запускает пятерню в волосы и тянет к себе, заставляя прогнуться, упереться макушкой в его живот, когда рука перемещается под шею. Ремусу кажется, что каждая частичка тела становится чувствительнее, пока он в предвкушении сглатывает, и поджимает пальцы на ногах, вскрикнув, растянув громкий звук в протяжный, сходящий на нет стон, обрывающийся тихими охами, когда на грудь падают крупные, горячие капли, прокладывающие обжигающую дорожку от правой ключицы до последнего ребра на левой стороне.

Сириус дает ему десятисекундную передышку, большим пальцем гладит по шее, любуется красиво изогнутым, доверчиво подставленным телом, по которому растекаются скоро остывающие шоколадные потеки, прежде чем отправить на светлую кожу новые горячие капли, в этот раз поднимающиеся между ребер, и собирающиеся в, куда медленнее, остывающие сгустки на сосках тихо заскулившего Люпина. Несколько капель стекают по поджимающемуся животу Ремуса, и Блэк не сдерживается в желании оставить ему пару цепочек, напоминающих причудливые набедренные украшения, что они видели на святочном балу прошлым годом у какой-то девушки с четвертого курса. На Люпине эти шоколадные «украшения» выглядят на взгляд Сириуса значительно лучше, во всяком случае, ему никак не удаётся оторвать взгляд от распростёртого перед ним тела, и отказать себе в удовольствии оставить ещё несколько крупных капель на каждой тазовой косточке, проследив за тем, как шоколадные ручейки стекают к чувствительному месту, где бедро переходит в пах.

— Продолжим? — Он откладывает специальную пипетку, которой расцвечивал Ремуса сладкими каплями и помогает ему сесть ровно, гладит его по щекам, пока Лунатик глубоко и резко дышит, сжимая пальцы на руках и ногах, ловя отголоски горячих ощущений.

— Да, конечно, да, — Люпин отвечает быстро, сбивчиво, несколько раз облизывая снова высохшие губы и растеряно дергается, когда он отстраняется, чтобы вытряхнуть на столик оставшийся в пачке шоколад, и взять новую плиточку.

— Усложним задачу, — разворачивая сладость произносит он, любуясь наполненным ощущениями, старающимся сосредоточиться оборотнем, — осталось три кусочка. Отгадаешь все три, пока я готовлю тебя — я возьму тебя и разрешу кончить без задержек, — он укладывает развернутый кусочек на фольге обратно на столик, который немного подвигает ногой и принимается открывать другой, — назовешь два — и я тоже возьму тебя, но тебе придется заслужить свое удовольствие, скажешь только один — и не получишь ничего кроме моих пальцев, и сомнительного удовлетворения, закончив без ласки.

Люпин кивает, ерзает на месте, прогибаясь в пояснице и стараясь потереться членом о ткань подушки, вполне безуспешно, разочарованно кусая губы, и тихо постанывая, вызывая таким полным желания видом у Сириуса потребность немедленно прижать его грудью к креслу,и войти в податливое тело, вцепившись зубами в загривок или плечо.

— Назови мне фазу, — расстегивая собственную рубашку и опускаясь за спиной Лунатика, взглядом ища свою палочку, требует Блэк, желая удостовериться, что тот достаточно хорошо осознает реальность и не выпадает в опасное состояние, где не сможет контролировать свои желания и то, насколько они безопасны.

— Н-новолуние, — сглатывая, ещё раз ерзая на месте, пока не получает шлепок по заднице, отвечает Ремус, замирая в ожидании.

— Хорошо, молодец, — хвалит его Сириус и притягивает заклятием со столика свою палочку, самым кончиком, едва касаясь обводя бока подрагивающего под этой невесомой, но еще более ощутимой лаской, Люпина, — разведи ноги шире, поднимись на колени, — командует он, после произнося заклятия, которые знать приличному магу-старшекласснику не полагается, избавляя любовника от всего лишнего. У них не было времени, чтобы подготовиться лучше, но и пренебрегать установленными между ними правилами о чистоте он не намерен. Флакон со смазкой оказывается рядом после короткого магического призыва, и парень наконец откладывает палочку, вместо того поглаживая Ремуса по руке, легко пробегая кончиками пальцев по раскрытой ладони, вызывая щекочущее ощущение, дотягиваясь до первого кусочка.

— Открой рот, — он заглядывает Лунатику через плечо, одновременно окуная пальцы в прохладную гелеобразную массу, касаясь ритмично сжимающегося колечка анального прохода одновременно с тем, как вкладывает между раскрытых губ первый кусочек. Ремус коротко, несдержанно стонет, обхватывая губами его пальцы, скользя по ним языком и подаваясь к другой руке, когда пара смазанных пальцев почти не встречая сопротивления проникает в него, уверенным, неспешным движением лаская гладкие стеночки, разводя в стороны края дырки.

Готовить Люпина каждый раз для Бродяги особо удовольствие. Тот всегда откровенно отзывается на любую ласку и если одновременно с тем как пальцы растягивают его вход, готовя и дразня, вложить ему в рот пару пальцев, давая посасывать, и вылизывать упругим языком, стоны наполняющие комнату станут еще более полны удовольствия, и нетерпения. Этот раз не становится исключением — Ремус жадно ловит его пальцы ртом, сжимается задницей на другой руке и издает смесь стонов с всхлипами, и поскуливаниями, так что у Сириуса стоит до ощущения как болезненного сводит мошонку.

— Грецкий орех, — выстанывает, давясь воздухом, оборотень, когда Блэк ведёт пальцами по его груди и сжимает сосок, кроша успевший достаточно застыть шоколад, несколько раз щипая налитую красным упругую горошину, прежде чем двинуться ниже, и растерев подсохшие потёки по бёдрам, огладить яички.

— Ещё, второй вкус, — добавляя ещё смазки и оглаживая чувствительный комок, переполненный скоплением нервов и посылающий острые, приятные ощущения по телу старосты, требует Блэк, убирая руку от члена парня, поглаживая его по колену.

— Я не смог понять, — переставая скулить от ощущения скручивающего живот удовольствием, отзывается Ремус жадно глотая тёплый, почти горячий, воздух, царапающий горло, после чего подаётся за покинувшими тело пальцами и добавляет спешно, давясь словами, — последним был шоколад с перцем.

— Молодец, — Сириус целует его коротко в плечо, шлепает по ягодице и наклоняет ещё вперёд, следя за тем, чтобы парень улёгся плечами на кресло. Тот послушно выполняет то, что указывают и трётся щекой о ткань сиденья, успевшего сохранить немного его запаха. — Два из трех, ты помнишь, что не можешь кончить без моего разрешения?

— Да, — Ремус вздрагивает под новым шлепком, ложащимся под тяжелой рукой на его ягодицы и только вздёргивает задницу вверх, подставляясь. — Пожалуйста, Сириус.

Устоять перед тем, чтобы взять готового, желающего и заслужившего этого Люпина буквально сложная задача, требующая немалых усилий, но у Бродяги нет ни капли желания прикладывать эти усилия ещё хоть немного, и потому он входит одним плавным движением, заполняя горячее нутро собой, шумно выдыхая и слабо царапая подставленные бока.

Ремус двигается ему на встречу, сжимается плотно вокруг члена и елозит пальцами по коже, когда он наклоняется, чтобы слизать каплю пота, подрагивающую рядом с застывшей шоколадной, смешивая эти вкусы на языке, и дурея от сочетания, сильнее и жестче входя в податливого и довольного парня.

— Сириус, — он выдавливает это тяжело, между короткими, довольными стонами, когда Бродяга ласкает рукой его член, другой оставляя царапины на животе и груди, собираясь с силами, чтобы просить, заставляя непослушно обмякший язык ворочаться в рту, — пожалуйста.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — У Блэка хрипящий, сильно искаженный голос, и Ремус кусает губы, отдаваясь ему и его рукам, стараясь не потечь сильнее, и не кончить от требовательных, грубоватых интонаций.

— Можно мне кончить? — Вопрос дается ему не легче, чем стояние на коленях, которые уже с десяток минут тяжело сводит короткими спазмами, разбавляющими общее удовольствие всполохами боли, но он заставляет себя продолжить, желая получить то, о чём молит и зная, что просто так это не дадут. — Пожалуйста. Бродяга, позволь мне… закончить. Пожалуйста, — последнее выходит жалким скулежом, перебитым стоном, когда Сириус широким жестом проходится по простате, заставляя звезды плясать у обоих перед глазами.

— Не сейчас, терпи, — Блэк кусает его за плечо, мажет широко языком и сжимает пальцы у основания члена, двигаясь все еще размашисто, быстро, резко, иногда с оттяжкой в несколько секунд, доставляя дополнительное томительное мучение обоим. — Еще немного, Ремми, потерпи.

Это становится еще более тяжко, когда ощущения меняются, член внутри двигается коротко и быстро, а ласкающая рука наоборот излишне медленно, замирая у основания и головки. Он не выдерживает.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус! Я не…я..могу, — говорить тяжело, дышать тоже, всего кажется слишком и он едва держится, громко вскрикивая, и наполняя комнату стоном, когда Блэк с рыком «Давай!» изливается в него, и это последнее, что он помнит перед тем как волны накрывает с головой.

Он теряется в ощущениях и пространстве настолько, что несколько долгих минут не осознаёт реальность, с закрытыми глазами лёжа на груди Сириуса, слабо ощущая боль в руках и пояснице, которая заставляет замычать.

— Сейчас, мой хороший, сейчас, — Бродяга придерживает его рукой, магией - куда у него после такого силы и концентрация только - расширяя подушку до удобного матраса, на который укладывает его, развязывая веревки, и умело растирая и разминая его руки, отвлекаясь на несколько секунд только за тем, чтобы срезать повязку, откинув её в сторону.

— Спасибо, — говорить все еще тяжело и во рту до ужаса сухо, но он блаженно улыбается, лёжа головой на чужих коленях.

— Думаю, ты не это скажешь, узнав на что я извел твой любимый шоколад, — усмехается Сириус, заканчивая с руками, дотягивая до заранее приготовленной бутылки с водой, отвинчивая крышечку и помогая любимому напиться, осторожными, неспешными глотками, смачивая сухость, и прогоняя оставшиеся привкусы.

— Мой шоколад? — Удивленно отзывается довольный Ремус, открывая глаза, моргая медленно привыкая к ослепляющему свету камина, опуская взгляд на собственное тело, усмехаясь. — Так вот что это было, а я не мог понять, — он тянет Бродягу улечься рядом, и тот слушается, вытягиваясь и обнимая его, крепко и бережно целуя в висок.

— Мне показалось это хорошей идеей, и пробовать тебя в шоколаде мне понравилось больше, чем просто есть его, — под довольный смех уткнувшегося ему в плечо Ремуса, рассуждает Блэк, поглаживая парня по пояснице, наслаждаясь расслабленным, полным довольства моментом.

— В следующий раз пробуй просто меня, а я после съем весь шоколад, и если ты позволишь, то даже слижу его с тебя, — урчит довольно староста, и Сириус смеётся, награждая его шутливым шлепком по заднице за такую пошлость.

— Ты не забываешь, что ты правильный и хороший мальчик, Ремми? — Весело и насмешливо тянет он. — А то мне кажется, что такими темпами даже МакГонагалл скоро не поверит твоим честным глазам.

— Не преувеличивай и не завидуй, Блэк, — фыркает в его плечо Ремус, подтягивая к ним лежащее в ногах покрывало, закрывая сонно слипающиеся глаза. Сириус усмехается и целует его в макушку, обнимая крепче и не думая совершенно ни о чём.


End file.
